


Can This Change?

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Character Death, Hybrids, Loss of Control, Mutants, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-15 03:38:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13604742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Luna accidentally kills her stepbrother due to losing control of her powers.





	Can This Change?

**Author's Note:**

> (Doesn't go into depth, just a small little tidbit I wrote.)

Luna's breath is ragged as it leaves her mouth. 

She barely hears the sound of her friend running to her as she wipes fiercely at her cheeks to remove the tears.

His body lays in front of her, eyes still open, cloudy, lifeless. 

"What did you do?" Jasmine screams as she drops to her knee's next to the body. 

The corruption is still draining slowly as ever from her body, she can still hear Rani's voice whisper in her head "The weak ones have to go." 

"The weak ones have to go." Luna repeats. Jasmine turns her head sharply to her.

"Excuse me?" She yells it more than saying it. Her emotions aren't something she can hold down right now.

"He was too weak" The corruption still holds to her voice, it comes out forced and angry. 

Her eyesight hasn't straightened out yet, it's still cloudy in the corners. she hears the footsteps to her left, more of her friends running to check up on him, no care for her.

Karter stares down at him, his expression is neutral. He looks at her, he's not angry, or sad. 

"She lost control. He tried to attack her. I couldn't do anything." She sobbed into the back if her hand.

Alex halts her steps beside Karter. "Dad was right. She was gonna snap any day." She mutters.

"Yeah, and it's your dad's fault this happened too."

"How?" Alex narrows her eyes at Luna.

"I told him I didn't want to be the most powerful. I didn't want to have to deal with Rani. I begged him but he said I could do it." 

“Yeah, but you still had a choice to not even do the procedure at all. He said that too.” Alex responds.

“I wanted to!” Luna yells back, the corruption deepening her voice worse than she wanted.

Alex winces at her and runs her hand through her hair.

“Does Kalani still have her resurrection stones? I would rather not deliver a dead body to Dimitrix.” Karter mutters, looking around him. 

Alex cups her hands around her mouth, emitting an ear-piercing whistle. The ground shakes under their feet. Luna winces at the sound.

"What was that?" Alex asks her eyes glowing gold.

"Rani," Luna whispers "She doesn't like loud noises."

The sound of wings flapping is heard above them. Kalani quietly lands, a black bag closed up with a white drawstring sist in her hand.

"You called?" Kalani's voice rings like church bells, her eyes glowing brightly.

Karter points towards the body, and she frowns.

"Cause of death?" She gets down on her knees and examines the body.

"Rani" Luna whispers, her voice too hoarse to use.

Kalani nods. "Are you doing okay?" She asks, concern laced in her voice.

Luna shrugs "Same as always when she takes over and then leaves."

Kalani smiles and places a hand on Luna's. "I'll have a chat with dad and see if he can fix her."

Luna smiles and nods towards the body. "Can you fix him?"

"What kind of healer would I be if I couldn't?" She laughs.


End file.
